Field of Invention
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of roof parapet brackets for hanging signs.
Background of the Invention
Signs are used in a variety settings to notify a passerby or potential customer of a store, event, or promotion. With some buildings, a sign must be displayed from a parapet, which is a low wall along the edge of a roof. Generally, hanging a graphic sign panel from a building requires a lot of time, effort, and special lifting and drilling devices. In some instances, to fix a bracket to a wall, a user must obtain special lifting equipment to reach higher areas of a building and mounting brackets must be secured onto the building by drilling holes into the building's façade to accommodate the bracket's mounting bolts. Moreover, hanging signs from parapets has proven to be a difficult task because of the variety of widths and styles of parapets, so there is a need for an adjustable bracket that can fit on a variety of parapets. In fact, traditional mounting of a sign bracket to a building is usually done by hiring an outside contractor with special equipment to accomplish the mounting.
Additionally, signs need to be changed at times, but this, again, requires special equipment and drilling tools to remove the bracket and change signs. The present invention allows a user to change a sign without removing the bracketed mount.
Other inventors have tried to make hanging signs from parapets an easier task, however, the prior art contraptions do not allow a user to easily install a bracket on a parapet for hanging a sign that is easily adjustable and does not require drilling. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,626 to Sneller discloses a bracket for mounting decorations on a building front, however, adjusting Sneller's bracket requires tools and more time and effort than adjusting the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,678 to Small discloses a bracket for supporting banners from a parapet, however, the amount of adjustability is limited to the length of a screw and the bracket does not allow for easily interchanging signs. These examples and other prior art fail to provide sturdy, seamless, and effortless apparatus and method of installing an adjustable bracket on a parapet and interchanging signs from the adjustable bracket. Furthermore, both of these examples and other prior art only allow a sign to be displayed very close to a wall. Thus, a need exits for a sign bracket that can be installed on a variety of parapets and allows for interchangeable signs without the need for special lifting or drilling.
In view of the foregoing, Applicant discloses an adjustable parapet sign bracket that eliminates the need to hire a contractor or use special lifting or drilling devices to install and hang a sign from a variety of parapet walls.